


a little true

by sxftmelody



Series: prompt requests [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, choerry's their baby, lipsoul are wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Anon asked: soft domestic lipsoul au as moms where they take baby yerim to an aquarium but jinsoul is the one who gets excited the most





	a little true

“Are we ready?!” Jinsol calls out from the bathroom as Jungeun attempts to zipper a jacket up for Yerim.

 

Jungeun hears the pitter-patter of her wife’s feet as the older woman literally skips down the hallway, “Are we ready?!” 

 

“Babe,  _ shhh _ ,” Jungeun laughs, fitting a snug hat over Yerim’s head before standing up and turning around, “it’s too early for you to be yelling.”

 

“But we’re going to the aquarium!” Jinsol grin and wraps her arms around Jungeun’s waist.

 

“I know, I know,” Jungeun smiles, pressing a quick kiss to Jinsol’s lips, “but the neighbors are going to get mad.”

 

Jinsol pulls a face and rolls her eyes, “Whatever. Let’s go!”

 

She snatches up Yerim into her arms as the little girl lets out a squeal, already rushing out the front door.

 

“Jinsol, wait— _ babe _ !” Jungeun lets out another loud laugh as she watches Jinsol hurry down the fronts teps, “ _ Wait _ ! Let me get the tickets first!”

 

-

 

As the small family of three wait in line, Jungeun hears Jinsol and Yerim chattering excitedly behind her.

 

“Mommy, fishies?”

 

“Yerim, there are gonna be  _ so many _ fishies.”

 

“Fishies?!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Jungeun looks behind her and finds herself immediately smiling upon seeing Yerim in Jinsol’s arms as the girl moves side-to-side, unable to keep still.

 

Jinsol shoots her a wide smile and Jungeun shakes her head in amusement.

 

-

 

“Jesus, Jinsol,” Jungeun says warily as she watches Jinsol place Yerim ontop of her shoulders. She puts a careful hand on Yerim’s back, adding extra support for the little girl, “be careful.”

 

“I’m careful,” Jinsol responds easily with a relaxed smile, “I just want her to be able to see the seals.”

 

Although Jungeun’s eyebrows are still knitted together in worry, the kiss Jinsol places on her cheek eases her nervousness.

 

(Until Yerim starts to bounce around once she sees the seals. Jungeun places both hands on Yerim’s body to keep the girl from falling off of Jinsol.)

 

-

 

“Look, Yerim, that one’s Dory!”

 

“Dory!” 

 

Jungeun stands behind as she watches Jinsol kneel down so she can get on eye-level with Yerim. Her wife points to the various fish in the aquarium, smiling when she notices the familiar one from what happens to be Yerim’s (current) favorite movie.

 

“Where’s Nemo?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jinsol hums, “let’s try to look for him!”

 

-

 

When it comes to the glass tunnel part of the aquarium, Yerim’s terrified.

 

(Jungeun is, too, but she doesn’t show it.)

 

That’s okay, though, because Jinsol’s there for both of them. She kneels down to make eye contact with Yerim.

 

“I know it looks scary, but the glass is strong!” Jinsol says, trying to soothe the scared girl, “And you know who else is strong?”

 

“...” Yerim pouts, “Who?”

 

Jinsol sneak-attacks Yerim with tickles, “You!”

 

Yerim squeals and laughs and Jinsol kisses her forehead, “Ready to go?”

 

“Yeah,” Yerim giggles, “no more tickles.”

 

“Okay,” Jinsol smiles, standing up as Yerim’s hand slips into hers, “no more tickles.”

 

She looks over to her wife, who’s looking down at the tunnel with a small frown on her lips. Jinsol nudges Jungeun’s shoulders, “Don’t tell me  _ you’re _ scared, too?”

 

“I’m not,” Jungeun grumbles, snapping out of her daze. 

 

…

 

“Do you want me to hold your hand?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

-

 

Jungeun stands by with the camera app on her phone open, taking pictures of Yerim and Jinsol holding small starfish in their hands.

 

Jinsol’s making  _ ‘ooooh’  _ noises the entire time, making Yerim giggle and almost drop the poor starfish in her hands.

 

Jinsol looks up at the camera mid-laugh and Jungeun almost doesn’t click the capture button in time. She lowers her phone after taking the picture and smiles back at her wife, shaking her head as Jinsol motions for her to hold the starfish.

 

—

 

Jinsol closes the door behind Jungeun as they walk out of Yerim’s room after tucking her in together. Jungeun hums contently as Jinsol’s arm wraps around the back of her waist, pulling her closer.

 

Head on Jinsol’s shoulder, Jungeun looks up with a smile, “I think you had more fun than Yerim today?”

 

“Not true,” Jinsol lets out a quiet laugh, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss against Jungeun’s lips.

 

Jungeun raises a skeptical eyebrow, “Really?”

 

Jinsol looks away and rolls her eyes.

  
“Okay… maybe it’s  _ a little _ true.”


End file.
